Broken Like A Mirror, To Never Be Perfect Again
by BaybieBlue
Summary: Emily is being hurt. No one knows it but her and the hurter. Who is hurting our Emily? Why does she want to kill herself?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Summary: Emily. Deep dark thoughts. Not a good combination. What makes her think about cutting? What makes her think about suicide?

Emily

I am like a broken mirror. Won't ever be perfect again. No matter what.

My finger is using its own ink. It's writing using its own ink. Do you know what that ink is? It's my blood.

I cut myself. Every night I use my sword, to leave a bigger cut, because I will never be beautiful so what's the point? I am hated. Hated!

I put my finger on the paper of my diary. I use my blood as its own pen ink.

"Ugly" I write.

Someone knocks at my door.

"Uhh….One minute!" I shout. I let my sword disappear. I close the diary and hide it under my bed. I grab my black sweater (Not Goth or anything. Just a long black sweater) and put it on. My blood won't be visible.

I go for the door. I feel weak.

I reach the door knob. I pry it open. I reveal to me, an Asian girl. My friend. My sister. Mia.

"Hi." I say almost as if a breath will break her. But instead I am the one breaking. Breaking on the inside. Someone, anyone, no one can help. Because I am a broken mirror. I make _other _people pretty. I show them their pretty.

"It's time for dinner." She says. My stomach is sick. It's thinking sick thoughts. I am thinking sick thoughts. No food.

"I'm not hungry. I ate a big lunch at my house." I said.

"Oh, okay." She says. She turns and leaves.

It's starting to become visible of how much weight I'm losing. Why do I even need his approval? Why do I really need his approval? He doesn't care about me. I desire it though. I just want him to love me like he loves her.

No matter how many times he says I'm ugly, or anything, I will always try and change to get his approval. Someone take him away. I'm a good girl, aren't I? I behave. I work hard. Why can't I be happy? Shouldn't he love me like he loves them?

He just doesn't love me. I am his punching bag. I am his knife holder. I am like cranberry juice to him, he absolutely hates it, I must be spilled. My blood in the cranberry juice. My body and bones are just the glass that contain it.

I am not a person to him.I am nothing to him. He doesn't care about me like his kind should.

I remember a time, when I was younger, where my father promised to protect me from harm. He didn't do a good job.

My dad isn't protecting me. He is dead. He died two years ago. He promised me to protect me but now he is gone.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Millie." My dad said coming over to me. I was wearing a dark blue dress with white laced flowers all over. I was 4. He picked me up and tickled my belly. I giggled. He picked me up and started to push me on my swing. I let go, wanting to feel free. I fell with a thud._

_My dad ran over to me. I had a scraped knee and I needed stitches on my head. _

"_Hurt!" I screamed in pain._

"_It's okay honey. I'll fix you all up!" My dad said. _

"_Hurt!" I repeated._

"_Does it hurt badly?" He was now carrying me to the car while running._

"_Hurting badly!" I cried out._

"_I'll make sure you're never in this much pain again. That's a promise!" He said. _

He took care of me. He loved me. But I never got to say goodbye. I wish he was still here to protect me.

My phone started to ring. I answered.

"Hel…hello?" I asked, my voice quivering.

"Hello. You coming over this weekend?" _He _said.

"I-I thi-think so." I trembled.

"Good, good. I was thinking about you today. I got a new knife and I immediately thought of you. You will meet it this weekend." He said.

I immediately hung up. I regret that. I regret hanging up. I know I will pay for it later.

I opened my door and bolted.

Jayden

We heard a door open. Emily came out running.

(I am quoting a song because I love it. Search Am I Pretty Yet by Lexirosemusic. Amazing!)

(I heard Horror Tears but it's haunting so I am going with Horror)

She had horror tears streaming down her sweet face. She was running away from her room. Why?

I got up and ran after her. She ran outside and was now running into the woods.

"Em!" I screamed after her. She turned around, still running, and looked at me. She had tears.

She stopped when she saw my face.

"What's the matter? Why are you running?" I asked.

"I….They…these are tears of joy. My step father…he came back from the army. I was running home to see him. I love him. Besides, I need to visit my boyfriend." She said wiping the tears.

Emily

"I….They…these are tears of joy. My step father…he came back from the army. I was running home to see him. I love him. Besides, I need to visit my boyfriend." I said wiping the tears. It was partially true. Okay it was all a lie. I just needed to find my retreat spot. My step father is in the army but he's been home. My boyfriend however is coming home this weekend from Boston. The most dangerous town. No wonder why he has a gun and knife.

(Jemily later on!)

I have a boyfriend because I am tired of going after Jayden when he won't love someone like me. I ended up getting a boyfriend.

"I also want to see Serena and Elliot." I said, Elliot was my little half brother. He is 3. My step-father and mother have been married since I was 6. 8 years later, before I joined the Samurai, Elliot was born.

"Next time let us know. Okay?" He asked. I nodded and began to run to my retreat.

So who is using her as a punching bag. Her boyfriend or father? (I want to say the boyfriend because he has a knife and well who gives birth to a kid to abuse another? So yea…. This is only if I was reading. I know the answer and that may be it but It won't be reveals till later.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Emily

Once I reached the cave entrance I unlocked the door my father built. When I was little my father would take me and Serena, at different times, out to the city. Dad always felt bad that I wouldn't be able to hang out with Serena as much because I couldn't be around when they were doing certain things. Other things I was welcome to learn.

Dad said this was our cave. Sometimes Dad would pick me up, even after the divorce at age 5, and we would have a party here. He bought some furniture and made it our special place. Even without the furniture it was already our special place.

I went in and sat on the couch. I kicked off my shoes since it was carpeted. I started to cry. I wanted someone to hug me and tell me I don't have to see him anymore. Tell me that everything will be okay. Tell me that I am strong. Tell me I will be safe in their arms. I just want someone to hold me.

I heard a knock at the door. How is that possible? No one knows the location! I have the keys to get into the earth door.

I got up, wiped my tears, and went for the door. I opened the door to reveal 4 faces.

"Emily, what's wrong? You have to tell us." Jayden said.

"I can't. It'll get worse." I said.

I leave the door and go to a stack of photo albums of me and my dad. I sit down and look through it. These are happy memories. I let a tear slip by.

"Why are you crying?" Mia asks. I realize they helped themselves in.

"I just….I miss my father." I say. Truth. The first piece of truth related to my tears.

"Em, what's wrong?" Kevin asks feeling concerned.

"I just, I want, I need, I just want and need my father." I said.

"It's okay Em. We're all here for you. Right guys?" Mia asks rubbing my back.

"Yeah." They all say.

"You can't protect me forever." I repeated. It's something he says to me all the time. He knows I will have to come home around more. Then I will see him more. More chances for him to hit me.

"No, but we will be around. If you need us you can call us. But right now we can try and save you from whatever is really bothering you. Will you tell us?" Mike said.

"I can't tell. I will be in trouble." I said. I put the book back. The pile is uneven and it falls off, hitting my fresh cut. I scream in pain. It hasn't healed. It's still bleeding.

"That hurts." I say.

"You okay?" Jayden asks.

"Yeah, peachy." I say to hide the truth I never told them.

Suddenly our samuraizers go off. We all answer to reveal a nighlok at the plaza.

We all get off the ground and run. I close the door with a loud thud and a lock. It can now only be opened on the inside or with a key.

We run to the plaza and see Dayu.

"I know all of your secrets yellow!" Dayu says with a evil grin.

I know what secrets.

"Why don't you show us your blade or your arms? Where is your diary?" She asks. She is aiming to get my secret revealed. She wants me killed. By revealing it to them, she is getting me killed by him! PLEASE SHUT UP!

I grab Mia's blade from her hands (Emily isn't morphed for the fear of her blade, but the others are) and start to attack Dayu with new unknown strength.

After a while Dayu has retreated. I return the sword to Mia.

"What did Dayu mean by your blade and your arms? What about your Diary?" Jayden asked a little suspicious.

"Oh I uhh…I do skin art. I make fake scars and stuff and I use my blade to figure out how much if this thing attacked us and we attacked ourselves to figure out what it would look like." I lie right through my teeth.

"I want to see. I also want to see the makeup kit and your sword." He says.

"Since when did anyone care about me? Since when did you care what I did?" I snap at him.

Kevin and Mike hold me in place as Jayden rolls up my sleeves.

There's a bring light and suddenly the scars are gone. Gone before Jayden could see. Gone before they all could see. It has to be someone in my family. No one else would know. My mom wouldn't do this. She would be too busy at the moment. My step father couldn't do this. He isn't able to. My sister. It has to be Serena.

I am in for a huge punishment by her.

"Let go of me!" I snap. They let go and back away from me.

"Emily, what happened?" Mike asked.

"I just want my father." I whisper.

I then start to cry and break down. Right there. In the plaza. Surrounded by friends. Holding my knees against my body laying on my sides. Mia bends down first and rubs my back. Then Mike, Then Jayden, Then Kevin. Eventually they all have starts to cry, seeing their teammate in pain. It was too much for them all.

I am officially a middle school graduate! WOO! Last day of school today! YAY! Somehow I lost a story, Don't know how!, but it was someone carving words into her body and she was freaking out. Oh well, this is sorta similar. I must have wrote it and not saved it. OH WELL! I can probably re-do it if I need to. But this story was requested by someone (not going to reveal name unless he or she wants me to) who liked the It All Began With Facebook and wanted another like it (not bullying).


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Just because I am in a great mood. Also the person who requested this was Pixistxs (reminds me of Pixy stix. Like the name by the way, Pixistxs)

Emily

After emptying my body of tears, I passed out. I was tired.

When I woke up, I was in my room. I knew they must have carried me. My sweater was off. They must have taken it off. I looked at my arms. The scars, they were hidden. I looked at the calendar near by. Each day was crossed off when the day was finished. Today. It's Friday. I slept through 2 days.

I got up and packed a bag. I promised to be somewhere this weekend. If I'm late, I'm punished. I can't think of the things he will do to me without coming to the conclusion: I may die.

I don't even bother with what I am packing. I throw on my sweatshirt. It reeks of dried blood. It has that specific scent of it being like copper. Rusty metal. It's much worse though. It reeks. I'll have to get a new sweater….eventually.

I start to run out of the room. I am close to the door leading to the yard. Jayden stops me.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"I need to visit my boyfriend. He is in trouble!" I say. He nods his head and lets me go. He can sense the concern in my voice. Concern not for him. Concern for my life. Concern I don't even need to fake.

I run out the door.

Run Emily. Run.

Run Emily. Run.

Run Emily. Run.

Run Emily. Run.

Run Emily. Run.

Run Emily. Run.

Run Emily. Run.

Run Emily. Run.

Run Emily. Run.

Run Emily. Run.

Run Emily. Run.

Run Emily. Run.

Run Emily. Run.

Run Emily. Run.

Run Emily. Run.

Run Emily. Run.

Run Emily. Run.

Run Emily. Run.

Run Emily. Run.

Run Emily. Run.

Run Emily. Run.

Run.

Keep running. It's the only mode of transportation to get there fast. The only thing that, right now, can keep you from dying. You need to get there on time.

Serena

I was sitting at the table. Mom comes in holding Alexis. Emily doesn't know yet but now we have 2 more younger siblings. Sisters. Nikki and Alexis. They are a year and a half younger than Elliot. They were born 13 months after Emily left for the Shiba house. Emily was 15 then. Following mom was Blake. He is our stepfather and he was holding Nikki. Elliot was holding onto mom's apron.

Elliot is 3. Nikki and Alexis are 1.5.

"Serena, can you take Nikki, Alexis, and Elliot to the park across the street?" Mom asked. I nodded.

I was home from college for a few weeks. College is giving us a month break. I'm studying to be a geologist. I figured it'd be easier to work there since I know about earth.

"Sure mom. I would love to take them. Call me when Emily comes. I want to be here to greet her. Right, Blake? She is coming this weekend?" I asked.

He smiled.

"I love my step daughter. She knows that. She was excited to come this weekend so she should be coming." He said.

I smiled.

Note to self: Question Emily about those scars.

I grabbed the double stroller and got the twins in. I grabbed Elliots hand and we started to head for the park.

Once we arrived I sat them down on a blanket.

"Elliot, you want some ice cream?" I asked. He nodded happily.

I got up and grabbed the twins hands. Elliot walked in front of us, looking back to make sure I was following with the money.

He got a chocolate cone, and the twins got a swirl in a cup.

3 hours past and I started to take everyone home. I walk in the front door as the twins and Elliot start to run or walk away to go play.

Emily is on the couch. She looks scared of something.

She looks over to the twins.

"When did they have twins?" She asked. Her voice is cracking. She's scared.

"A few months after you left. Nikki and Alexis." I explained.

"Oh….cool…." She muttered.

I sighed.

"Em, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Pain." She muttered.

"What do you mean by pain? Who is casing you pain?" I said connecting the two points. Someone must be cutting her.

"Is one of the rangers hurting you!" I asked.

"No!" She cried out. Why do I feel like she is lying to me?

"Is your boyfriend hurting you." I asked.

She hesitated.

"No…." She said.

"Are you hurting yourself?" I asked. I need to dig deeper. The boyfriend of hers, Zack, must be hitting her.

"yes…." She says.

I immediately grab my coat. I know his house. I was friends with his older sister, Julia.

"NO! It's not him…." She says.

"Then how is he hurting you?" I asked.

"It's when he goes away. I miss him." She adds.

"It's okay Em. He always comes back. It's just he has divorced parents. I felt the same when his sister went away. I missed her because she was my best friend." I say to soothe her.

I hold her. She is crying into my shoulders. Something is telling me she is lying.

"Serry?" She asks.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Where is mom and Blake? I want to talk to mom." She says.

"They're probably getting food. We ran out of food this morning. I had to eat berries." I said. She laughed.

"That reminds me of dad. He would sneak the animals a berry or two." She says.

"I miss him too Em." I say to soothe her.

"How did you hide the scars?" She asked.

"I used fake skin. I was watching you through a picture frame in my room. I saw you afraid of the rangers finding out you had cuts. I hid them so I can question you." I said.

"Oh…." She says. She starts to pick at the fake skin.

"Keep it on. I want to know first. If it's not a big deal like nighlok or something I'll let you hide it. If not, you're showing and you will be wearing short sleeved shirts." I say.

"Well…I been sort of…..I needed to…..pain. I wanted to punish myself. I am not accepted. I'm too ugly for him. I'm too fat for him." I cut her off.

"Are you skipping meals!" I snapped. If she is trying to do things I figured she may be skipping meals.

"….no." She says.

I get up and immediately go for the farm. I grab a few apples from the apple tree Dad and Emily planted. I come in, wash the apples with Emily questioning me. I then give them to her.

"Eat." I command. She takes a bite.

"See?" She says. Her mouth is being blocked.

"Swallow." I say. She swallows.

"yum." She fakes. I ignore her.

"EMIDY!" Elliot yells realizing Emily is here.

"Hi Elliot." She says picking him up and tickling him. He laughs.

"Continue." I say.

"He says he will never truly love me. He says that soon he will find out and that he won't love me anymore. He says that no one loves me and never will. He says-" I cut her off.

"Who is saying all this?" I ask.

"Jackson. Jackson Treylong." She says with tears.

I remember seeing and hearing that kid and his name. I used to date his older brother, Andrew. Jackson would do anything to split us up. He tries to split up anyone who is dating his brother. Andrew recently got married but got married away from Jackson. In Italy. Andrew and Ally. Ally was my best friend. She is Zack's sister.

I feel my fists wanting to punch that boy. He is abusing my sister.

"I'm going to speak to him!" I say roughly.

"NO! He'll just kill me!" She said with tears.

I can imagine Xandred sitting back and laughing as my little sister, the yellow ranger, is crying because of Jackson. Is he some nighlok servant?

"I will make the pain end." I urge. She shakes her head.

"It'll just get worse. Please" She says. I nod then go for the phone. I'm calling Ji.

Emily

I can hear Serena on the phone. I can see Alexis and Nikki on the floor playing with dolls. Elliot goes over to them.

"Dolls aren't for play like that. You supposed to hit tem." He say.

He grabs two dolls and makes them hit each other. I flinch. It's like Jackson hitting me. It's like Jackson is next to me whispering insults into my ear.

"NO!" I shout at him.

"Andy told me to pay ike dat." He said. I remember Andy. God it seems like Jackson wants me dead. Andy is Jacksons little brother.

"Just stop it. You play nicely with dolls. Okay?" I asked him.

"Okay. Sawddy Nikki. Sawddy Adex." He says hugging them. I smile. That's how it should be with me and Jackson. We should be like siblings. We shouldn't hurt each other. We should only protect each other.

I sigh and take a nap on the couch.

So it's been revealed! It's a friend of the boyfriend. More information to develop. A new nighlok to come and attack the rangers. (By the way, never read A Doll's House. It inspires strange ideas for my friends card.) I say.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ji

"I don't know if you know….but Emily is with me. She is safe now. She isn't hurt." Serena said through the phone.

"What do you mean isn't hurt?" I asked. We knew she was going to her boyfriends house. Not her house. Jayden said she went to see her boyfriend because he was in trouble.

"She is….well you see, she's been hit." She says. She was close to tears.

"Who hit her?" I asked.

"Someone who shouldn't. I'll deal with it. I know the kid who is. I will be sending her home in a few days. I want you to do a full sweep of her room. Find any knife, blades, or blood. Get it out of there. She's been cutting too. Most likely from that. I hid the scars before the team could see them. I got to go. Emily just shouted at Nikki, Alexis, and Elliot." She says. I hang up with a goodbye.

I go to the common room and call a meeting.

Once everyone has arrived and sat down, I start to tell them.

"Emily, she is safe. She is with Serena and Serena is going to protect her." I say to them.

"Protect? Why does Emily need to be protected? From who? Why?" Jayden asked sounding worried.

"Serena says somebody has been hitting her. She has also been cutting herself." I say. Why didn't Emily come for help?

"Why didn't she tell us that someone was hurting her?" Jayden asked feeling upset.

"I don't know. But it's better we know now then later on when she could've killed herself or who is hitting her kills her." I said.

"Does she not trust us?" Mike asks.

"I can't answer that." I said.

"Emily has to trust us. I mean she isn't stuttering or anything around us. She isn't acting around us!" Kevin says. Emily is like a little sister to Kevin. She is like a little sister to all of us.

"I swear, if I find out it's her boyfriend, whatever his name is, I am going to kill him!" Jayden says.

"It's okay. We will help her heal. I am going to clean her room. I am checking for blood or blades and knifes." I said walking away.

I go into Emily's room. Everything seems untouched except her sheets. I look at the yellow sheets. I see some drips of blood on the top. I pull the sheets of her bed and put it in a basket. As I pass her bed I see a box sticking out from under her bed.

I pull the box out and I see words on the top. It's red. Dried blood.

_The Help Box _it read.

I opened it up and saw a crinkled up piece of paper with splotches of dried blood. I saw a little book. I saw a little towel. Again, the towel was covered in splotches of blood. How long did she cut for?

I saw no blade. No knife. No nothing.

I un-balled the piece of paper.

It was about how to cut yourself. I stuffed the paper into my pocket.

Eventually Emily will end up killing herself. I don't want her to kill herself. She is loved very much on this team. She is loved by many people. If she goes, I don't even want to think about it.

I started to rummage through everything. I was looking for a blade of any kind. I start to wonder if she hid the knife under her bed like she did with the box. I get on the floor with a flashlight and look under the bed. I see a journal with some red pages, some dust, so lint, typical stuff. Wait! A journal!

I fish it out and I can smell the blood as if there was a huge puddle of 5,000 people right in this room. I open it, interested to see what exactly Emily is keeping in here and why it reeks of blood.

I see one word on each page. Many words. Sometime they were repeating.

_Ugly._

_Fat._

_Obese. _

_Idiot._

_Klutz._

_Fool._

_Dummy._

_Idiotic._

It just continued. Each with a new insult or an old one.

"Why is she doing this to herself?" I asked no one.

"Will Emily be okay?" She heard a voice ask. He turned and saw Mia at the door looking around the room.

"She will be fine." I say to soothe her.

"Then why doesn't she come home. I want to tell her everything will be alright." Mia begged.

I sighed. Mia turned and left. I pulled out my phone and dialed.

"Serena, I want to bring the rangers over. They want to see Emily. They want to talk to her." I say.

"Bring them over. Emily is sleeping on the couch. She keeps crying out for a few of the rangers and Alexis and Nikki are getting scared. Emily keeps calling specifically for Jayden and Mia. She is calling out for help." She says. I nod.

"We will be there soon." I said.

Authors Note: When I first got on to write I was going to do some sibling fluff but I ended up writing a chapter about how much Ji cares about Emily and how much Emily means to the rangers. So yeah….


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jayden

We were all loaded up in the van. We were on our way to see Emily. We were doing a lot of things: breathing, sitting, frowning, etc. We all had silent tears on our face.

Once we arrived at Emily and Serena's house, we got out and raced for the door. We were all very much worried about Emily. We also had questions.

Mia knocked first.

The door flew open and we saw Serena.

"Shh." She said. We nodded and we went into the living room. We saw Emily curled up on the couch, sleeping.

Serena pulled a blanket over her.

Emily was stirring in her sleep. She was crying and screaming for help. It hurt to know that we couldn't help her at the moment. We clearly weren't in her dreams….yet. If we were going to be in her dreams, our dream selves better hurry up and rescue her.

Emily whimpered.

Serena traced a symbol that I recognized, removal. She shot it at her arms. There was a bright light as scars appeared on Emily's arm. Cutting scars. Too big for a regular knife. Her sword would probably work. I saw her samuraizer sitting on the table. I handed it to Serena. I nodded.

"Sword." I whispered. She nodded. She traced the symbol and Emily's sword appeared. It had blood on the tips. Human blood. Serena let the sword disappear.

I sighed. Emily groaned then her eyes fluttered open. She was awake. She looked around and saw us.

"Why are you here?" She said groggily with no emotion.

"We needed to know if you are okay. We all care about you. Why are you cutting yourself?" Kevin asked.

Emily

I bit my bottom lip. I know the answer. I needed to feel pain. I have emotional pain but I wanted to physically feel that pain.

"Perfection." I muttered not looking up at any of them.

They repeated the question. They didn't hear me.

"I needed to be perfect." I said at the same level voice as before.

They again repeated the question after hesitation.

Are they just not accepting the answer?

"I needed to be perfect!" I snapped at them.

"You are perfect Emily. You can't cut yourself. The more you cut, the more you hurt everyone who loves you." Jayden says to me.

"Zack, I want Zack." I cried. I had tears streaming down my face.

"I'll call him." Serena says.

That feeling, wanting to be held and soothed, is still lurking. I still want to be held. Mia sits down next to me and rubs my back.

"We are all here for you. All you have to do is ask for help. If you really want us to help you, you need to make the first move." Mia said to me.

"You can't help. I want my daddy." I said.

"He died Emmy, would you like Blake?" Serena asked.

He is in the military. He will protect me. He loves me even though I am not his daughter biologically.

I nod my head slowly.

Serena goes for the phone and makes a call.

I hear a knock at the door.

I get up to answer it but Jayden signals for me to sit. I sit back down and he goes for the door. Then I see Zack at the door.

"I was wondering if Emily is here. We had plans to go to the movies today." He says. I get up and go over. I hug him tightly.

"Don't let me go" I whisper into his ears.

"Whatever you say. Did someone touch you?" He asks. I been forced to lie to him. Jack says to.

"No." I say.

"Then why are you crying?" He asks.

"I just- I missed you. Please don't leave me again." I say.

"Anything for you baby." He says.

Authors Note: THE END of this chapter. Anyways, I wanted to show that the boyfriend does care about Emily. I also am on chapter 4 of a new story for fanfiction but I am probably going to post it when I have finished it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Emily

I am now sitting on the couch. Zack is talking to Serena and letting him know that right now isn't the greatest time.

"Em." Jayden said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Are you eating?" He asks.

"….Yeah." I said.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I said.

"Can you please tell us the truth?" Kevin asked.

"That is the truth." I argue.

"Blake is on his way home." Serena says coming back to me.

"Why are you freaking out over me?" I asked.

"How many reasons do you need?" Serena asked.

"1 very good reason." I said.

"We could give more than 5. But, it's because we all love you." Jayden said.

"No you don't. No one does." I argued.

"Clearly Zack loves you. I love you. Everyone in this room loves you. Blake and mom are rushing home for you. They love you. Elliot, Nikki, and Alexis love you. Everyone loves you." Serena said.

I sighed.

Serena goes to a table with markers and grabs my wrists.

_Serena_

_Zack_

_Jayden_

_Mia_

_Mike_

_Kevin_

_Elliot_

_Nikki_

_Alexis_

_Blake_

_Mom_

_Zack_

She writes down my wrists.

"When you cut yourself, remember who you are hurting." She says.

"I am not hurting anyone. I am helping myself." I mutter.

Blake comes in the house.

"Is everything okay Emily?" Mom asks.

Serena simply lifts my wrists and shows him the cuts all over my arms.

Mom sighed.

Blake comes over and hugs me.

"It's okay honey." He soothes as I cry into his shoulder.

"It hurts." I cry.

"Who is hurting you!" He asks.

"Jack…." Serena says.

"Address?" Blake asks.

Serena get's up.

"I'll drive you. I want to see this matter shattered. He will not hit my baby sister!" She says.

Blake leaves with Serena.

"So….Cookies?" Mom asks.

"I want dad." I said.

"It's okay sweetie. He loves you very much. Just remember that he loved you."

Blake and Serena came back inside.

"Well?" Mom asked.

"We talked to his parents. They said that he is going under intensive punishment." Blake said. I got up, ran to him, and hugged him. I am finally saved.

Just a few days ago I was here:

_I am like a broken mirror. Won't ever be perfect again. No matter what. _

_My finger is using its own ink. It's writing using its own ink. Do you know what that ink is? It's my blood._

_I cut myself. Every night I use my sword, to leave a bigger cut, because I will never be beautiful so what's the point? I am hated. Hated! _

_I put my finger on the paper of my diary. I use my blood as its own pen ink. _

"I should have probably told sooner." I said.

"You think!" They snapped.

"Sorry!" I argued.

The end

This really isn't my best work. I guess I wasn't really as in this book as I thought. I was prepared to write this early on but I didn't experience cutting (however I did experience neglect due to child favoritism. Tip: You never want it, I almost died, twice, due to grandparents) so if you ever want a story about neglect due to favoritism (which I will eventually probably end up writing) I would stay tuned. Also because I really like the title for the book I may change it so I can put the title on a different book. Probably the folder on my desktop for this specific story: Dark Thoughts.


End file.
